


I've got you written across my mind

by downmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downmoon/pseuds/downmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you spying on Karasuno?”</p><p>“Kind of.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you written across my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelphia/gifts).



> happy holidays aelphia!

It’s not like it’s _not_ obvious.

Even to a complete stranger. 

Honestly, it seems like the only people who aren’t aware of it are Daichi and Suga.  It’s kinda funny, that as observant and as sharp as they both are, neither is aware of the way their _clearly obvious_ affections just sort of bubble out of them.  Even Bokuto’s noticed, and getting him to notice anything that isn’t blatantly obvious deserves an award.  Well done, Daichi and Suga.

And it’s not like he can separate the two, either; it’s always _Daichi and Suga_ in his head now, two sides to the same coin, sun and moon, all that metaphorical garbage that probably applies to the pair of them. 

“Kuro.  What are you doing.”

“ _Shhh_ , you’ll blow my cover.”

“Are you spying on Karasuno?”

“Kind of.”

He wouldn’t call it _spying_ , exactly, but if he launches into one of those explanations that outlines exactly why it’s _not_ spying, Kenma’s just going to override it all and lump it into spying.  He’d probably be judgey about it, too.

“You are.”

Predictable.

“Not _all_ of Karasuno.”

Kenma says nothing, just does that squint thing he sometimes does, like he’s trying to sort through Kuroo’s many layers of bullshit and discern exactly what he means.  But then, after a surprisingly short squint, he’s coming up to the doorframe opposite Kuroo and peering into the gymnasium. 

“Who are you spying on?”

 _“It’s not-_ it’s not spying, I’m just _watching_.”

“Who are you ‘watching’?”

Kuroo sighs.  It can never be easy with Kenma.

“Sawamura and Sugawara.”

“Oh, yeah.  Shouyou calls them the ‘lovebirds.'  Or, someone else on his team probably does, and Shouyou calls them the ‘lovebirds’ too.”

“I call them ‘oblivious.’”

“Heh.”

“You know even Bokuto’s noticed?”

“Whoa.”

“I know.”

Kuroo turns his attention back to the center of the gym when he hears a loud burst of laughter, and sees the smile spread across Daichi’s face.  If he had a clear view of Suga’s, he’d probably see an identical smile there, too.

“It’s funny, because the rest of the team doesn’t seem to notice.”

“Or they just don’t care.”

“Right.  Or maybe they’re immune to it now.  Oh, Glasses-kun, though, he’s trying to act like he’s not watching them, but he is.  See how he keeps turning his head slightly?  Maybe the first years haven’t built up their immunity yet.”

“Maybe.”

Kenma’s phone pings, and the noise causes them both to shrink back behind their respective doorframes a little more.  Kuroo figures he could walk right into the gymnasium and plop down somewhere, and no one would really care.  He’d have a better view of the team, and he’d be able to make fun of Tsukishima some more, but he likes his hidden spot.  From here, he can see all the hidden little interactions between Daichi and Suga, the ones the rest of Karasuno are seemingly used to. 

Well, maybe not _all_ of Karasuno.

“You’re totally right, Kenma.  Look at Kageyama.  He’s gonna get hit if he doesn’t stop staring at them.”

“It’ll teach him to be more discreet.”

“I don’t know if that kid will _ever_ be discreet.”

“Hmm.”

“It’s not like he can really help it, though.  Watch when they wrap up this set.”

Kuroo’s been behind the doorframe long enough to watch two previous sets, with handful of drills in between, and like clockwork, as soon as the ball drops, and the Karasuno coach blows his whistle, Daichi and Suga instantaneously drift towards each other.  That in and of itself wouldn’t be unusual; Kuroo does the same thing with his vice captain.  It’s a quick discussion between the two of them, an analysis of the plays their team just made, so they can fix any weaknesses.  But Daichi and Suga, well…

They sort of float towards each other, like it’s second nature.  Suga touches Daichi’s shoulder.  Daichi flicks some of Suga’s hair out of his face.  Suga looks like he’s trying to straighten out Daichi’s uniform, and whatever he’s saying has put the sappiest, softest smile on Daichi’s face.

Kuroo’s pretty sure the little bubble of warmth in his own stomach is a result of watching these two.

“Oh, wow.”

“I _told_ you.”

“It’s kinda cute.”

“You _do_ know they aren’t characters from one of your BL games, right?”

“Don’t be gross, Kuro.”

“Just checking.”

Eventually Kenma gets bored, and hungry, and hot, and Kuroo’s starting to get a little stiff from standing there for so long, and Lev blows their cover anyway, when he spots them and comes running over.  And then Karasuno’s wrapped up their practice for dinner, and they all come pouring out of the door, sweaty and loud and causing enough of a distraction that no one really notices a few Nekoma members clustered around the doorway.  Still, it’s easy enough to notice the brief squeeze Daichi gives to one of Suga’s hands, and the tiny, secretive smile that passes over Suga’s mouth.

It’s sickening, really, but in a sweet kind of way.  If Kuroo weren’t so caught up in Daichi-and-Suga warm fuzzies, he’d probably tease them both mercilessly about this.

Ah, who’s he kidding.  He’ll do that anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](downmoonwrites.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/dyefighter)


End file.
